Error of Free Will
by TheVanishingSky
Summary: She pushed aside thoughts of death, thoughts of her previous life, thoughts of pain and agony. ρυʂԋ, ρυʂԋ, ρυʂԋ. Just like ƈαɾσʅ taught her to. She had ԃιҽԃ a year ago, and she wasn't coming back. She left her old life behind in a wall of ʂɱσƙҽ and ϝʅαɱҽʂ.
1. Preface

"Hell is overflowing! And Satan is sending his dead to us! Why? Because...you have sex out of wedlock. You kill unborn children. You have man-on-man relations; same sex marriage! How do think God will judge you? Well, friends, now we know. When there is no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth."(1) McKenzie rolled her eyes and shut the TV off, forcing the priest off the screen. She sighed as she heard screams outside her window. They'd become a regular thing in the past few days. She never thought a zombie apocalypse was possible, but she was proven wrong. Very wrong. She lost her sister on the first day. Their friend had come running into their apartment, a huge bite taken out of her arm. She had died on the couch, turned a few hours later, and before Micki could react, the zombie was biting into her sister's neck. She had both of them, making sure Abigail didn't turn. Soon after, she gathered up supplies and boarded up the windows. She kept the front door unblocked, but locked, just in case she had to run. She didn't have much, so she wouldn't be able to stay here much longer, but she didn't know where to go, and it didn't help her much that the phones, televisions, and computers were bound to go out soon.

The amount of zombies was getting larger each day, and she knew she had to find a car and leave. She sighed and pulled herself out of the plush chair she was sitting in. She went to her bedroom and packed clothes, then to the kitchen to pack food and water. Afterwards, she stood by the front door, looking over her apartment. She had a gun that had been given to her by her grandfather years before tucked into the waistband of her jeans and a pocketknife clipped to one of the belt loops. She heaved a sigh and quietly left the apartment, setting out into the world of the walking dead.

~*~*~  
(1)=Quote from the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. I completely 100% support gay rights okay.

Anyways, this won't completely follow the storyline of the show bc drama. Review and stuff


	2. One

"I'm trying! What the hell do you want me to do?!" Rick Grimes yelled as he swerved around to face the woman he'd been calling his wife since their college years. Lori looked taken aback by the sudden increase of volume, but didn't falter. Her hand rested lightly on her pregnant stomach, "I want you to start acting less like a dictator, and more like a husband and father," She said, her voice eerily calm. Rick all but glared at the woman. He didn't know why she couldn't understand that it was his duty to keep these people safe, alive.

"I have to keep these people safe," He said slowly, his piercing blue eyes locking with Lori's brown ones. "You don't have to be the one to do that," Lori retorted, ready to storm out of the room. But she wasn't backing down. She couldn't. Rick simply shook his head, "I wouldn't expect you to understand," He said, practically under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette asked, looking at her husband with a cold glare. Rick shook his head, and left the room without a word. He walked down the creaky stairs of the house the group had holed up in for the night. Daryl looked up at Rick from his knife and whet stone, "Everythin' okay?" He asked in his southern drawl. Rick nodded, "It's good. Get everyone ready to get back out on the road. Can't stay here," He said, walking past his thirteen year old son and out into the back yard. The breeze had picked up and the skies had darkened. He knew it was bound to rain before the day was over, so they had to hurry and find shelter before it began. It would slow the walkers down, but it'd slow them down as well. During the winter months, they'd stayed in an abandoned hotel, which caused Maggie and Beth to constantly sing Hotel California by The Eagles, and Carl to run around, playing hide and seek with Hershel, Carol, Glenn, Beth, and occasionally Maggie and T-Dog. Walkers had overrun them, and they managed to get out with no casualties, and after that, they stayed in a Walmart that had been thoroughly ransacked before they got there. By the time late February came around, the entire group could kill a walker with a bullet from a mile away and none of them were afraid. It was easy to forget that Lori was pregnant, that Carl and Beth were still kids, but they got through everything okay. He was surprised, needless to say. After so many walker attacks, he would've expected them to have lost someone, maybe Hershel, T-Dog, or Carol. But they pulled through and they were all still together, and he was thankful for that. After Shane, Andrea, Sophia, Dale, he didn't think they could go through another major loss without losing what little grip they had on humanity.

With this in mind, he stalked through the tall weeds and grass and circled the two-story house a few times, checking the nearby woods, all coming out clear of walkers. His jeans hung low on his hips from lack of food and his button-up shirt was surprisingly still fitting. His revolver hung in it's holder on the side of his jeans and bounced with every step he took. His boots were worn out with scratches on them from multiple close encounters with the undead and the color fading from being exposed to so much sunlight. His face had a stubble on it from not shaving in a while, and his hair was growing out.

The group began filing outside and as they passed Rick to get to the cars, Carl stopped to look at his father, "Is everything okay with you and mom?" He asked, his big blue eyes hardened after seeing so many horrors in this new, still unfamiliar world. Rick stared at his son, and let out a sigh before nodding. He gently placed his hand on Carl's shoulder, "Let's go," He said quiet.

As the pair got back to group, Carol and Lori looked at Rick, "What are we going to do?"

_~*~*~_

Rain pounded on the windows and roof as Micki sat, back to the wall, legs outstretched in front of her, and a pistol gripped tightly in her hands. Her hair and clothes were soaked with a mixture of rain, vomit, and blood. The blood wasn't hers, of course. She had just killed 2 dozen walkers, with just a machete, a gun, and a member of the group she's in. Austin, she thinks his name was. When there were only a few left, they had run out of bullets and didn't have time to reload. So he gave his life so she could get to the safety of the gas station. And now, here she was. Wet and shivering in the pitch blackness of the long-since abandoned gas station in the middle of God-knows-where without no weapon but an empty pistol.

She's barely had a bite to eat in the past few days, when her and Austin left the group. They'd been losing their sanity, and the two didn't want to get caught up in the trouble. Her legs were weak and she could barely stand, much less fight off walkers. She had made sure she shut the doors tight when she came in, and she had scanned the building before she collapsed. She was shivering and her brown hair had finally stopped dripping onto the floor. She had been throwing up and her stomach and throat burned from the bile. Her normally tan skin was pale and she had a sheen of sweat covering her, despite the cold rain having pounded down on her just half an hour before. Her gray eyes were dull and didn't have their usual shine to them and bags were under her eyes. Her pink lips were turning a light blue and she could barely move.

Slowly, Micki put the empty pistol down and collapsed down the rest of the way onto the floor, wrapping her thin arms around her frail body. She brought her knees closer to her chest and let the sound of the rain drift her off to a nightmare-filled sleep.

~*~*~

"RICK!" Glenn yelled as he saw the thin girl asleep against a wall. Rick, Maggie, Daryl, and Glenn were on a quick supply run to find clothes for Carl, who was rapidly growing, and food and water to get them through the next few days. The air was hot and muggy, and mud surrounded them, all from the thunderstorm the night before. Maggie and Daryl were in the neighboring building, Glenn and Rick were in the gas station, looking for any left over snacks and supplies. Rick walked over to Glenn and looked down to the girl. He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning up but she looked like she was freezing. Rick sighed as he saw the blood and vomit on her shirt, "She's probably bit," He said quietly.

"We can't just leave her here or shoot her if she isn't..." Glenn replied, running a hand through his thick, black hair. Rick ran a hand over his face and looked down to her. He thought for a second before nodding slowly, "We'll have Maggie look her over for bites. If she's fine, we'll take her with us, get her back on her feet, then send her on her way."

"She can't be part of a group if she's that skinny, Rick," Maggie said as her Daryl made their way to the old freezers of the station. "We might not be able to trust her," Rick said, getting back to his feet, "Check her over. Me, Glenn, and Daryl will look in the back for any supplies." With that, the three men left Maggie with a pistol and walked to the back of the store.

Maggie let out a sigh and knelt down beside the young girl. She carefully pulled the dirty tank top off of her and, but she didn't awaken. Maggie didn't see any bites and pulled her black sweater off. She sat the girl up and wrapped it around her, buttoning it up to cover her bra. She didn't bother with the girl's shorts, and gently laid her back down. "She's not bit!" She yelled back to the men, and she carefully pushed the girl's hair out of her face. She was beautiful and couldn't be any older than 25. She tucked both pistols into the waist band of her jeans and stood up, flattening out her own clothes. The men came back, Glenn carrying a box, Rick holding a package of water, and Daryl with only his crossbow. Rick nodded to the redneck and he carefully went to the girl and picked her up, bridal style.

~*~*~

That night, Carol and Hershel took turns replacing a cool, wet cloth on Micki's forehead. She had been awake for about ten minutes an hour or so before and was able to tell the group her name and the basics of what happened before the fever pulled her back into a deep sleep. Since then, she had been fidgeting, kicking the sheets off of her, then shivering, getting the sheets back up to her neck, and the cycle repeated again. They stayed at the house longer than they had expected, just to insure that Micki got better properly.

Their fifth day at the house, Micki's fever broke and she had awakened. Rick was at her bedside, his hands folded thoughtfully beneath his chin. She had asked him who he was, why she was here, how she got here, what had happened. Rick told her all he could.

Micki had walked down the old, creaky stairs and the group looked up to her. She was still in the borrowed sweater and shorts from the night Austin died. Introductions were officially made and Maggie handed Micki a small bag of chips, not wanting her to throw up and get sick again. She accompanied the girl upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Glenn, "We're the same size, so, for now, you can borrow some of my clothes," She said, he southern accent more prominent than usual, "Girly girl, tomboy, or country?" She asked, sorting through her suitcase. Micki smiled a bit and sat on the bed, "It doesn't matter," She said weakly. Maggie nodded and began pulling things out. Micki soon decided on a flowy dark blue tank top with buttons down the front, a slightly ripped pair of skinny jeans a and a tall pair of suede, grey boots with buckles on them. She changed while Maggie turned and smiled as the clothes fit her perfectly. Her feather necklace hung down in front of the shirt and she let out a small sigh, "Is the group gonna let me stay?" She asked, sitting back down. "You were half-dead when they found you and you don't have a group...you're still weak, I doubt they'll throw you out on walker-infested streets with just a bag of food and water, a gun, and the clothes on your back."


End file.
